


Good Things Come

by highfalutin baby birb (fevered_dreams)



Series: Make You Feel Good [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevered_dreams/pseuds/highfalutin%20baby%20birb
Summary: Lance actually really enjoys working at a sex club. The pay is nice, he gets plenty of tips from all their rich customers, and the benefits are even better. Overall, Lance loves it.That is, he does until he spots Keith from his Abnormal Psychology class sitting next to his maybe boyfriend - maybe sugar daddy, based on some of the rumors - Shiro. But, God, if they aren't two of the hottest people Lance has ever laid his eyes on.Luckily for him, they're into him, too.





	Good Things Come

**Author's Note:**

> it's pure debauchery!
> 
> and now the sequel is out! pls check out [To Those Who Make Others Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767829)!

Lance actually really enjoys working at a sex club, especially since he was lucky to land a job at one of the super ritzy clubs by the financial district. La Pasión might be one of the most cliché names for a sex club Lance has ever heard, but it has one of the best vetting processes and security around.

Not to mention, Lance's boss, Blaytz, doesn't really care that much about how long Lance works as long as he's mostly productive during his shift. So, all Lance really has to do is get all prettied and dressed up in the slinky dresses and heels provided to him while passing around a few drinks and occasionally show a couple of newcomers around the place. Otherwise, he's free to do as he pleases, and, more often than not, Lance is plenty pleased with getting _acquainted_ with some of the customers.

The pay is nice, Lance gets plenty of tips from all their rich customers, and the benefits are even better. Overall, Lance loves it.

That is, he _does_ until he spots Keith from his Abnormal Psychology class sitting next to his maybe boyfriend - maybe sugar daddy, based on some of the rumors - Shiro. In his haste to get away, Lance stumbles so hard he almost rolls his ankle on his obnoxiously high heels until James pops out of nowhere to help steady him. And by steadying him, it's more like stopping Lance's fall by letting Lance haphazardly run into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" James hisses once they both regain their footing. "What's the big rush, anyway? We out of tequila again?"

"No," Lance whispers, quickly sneaking a glance over his shoulder to make sure Keith and Shiro attentions are still elsewhere. "I just saw some people I recognized, and I don't exactly want them to see me here." Another look later, and Keith and Shiro are still mostly engrossed with each other as they calmly survey the room. "Listen, would you mind doing the rounds for the main floor tonight? I'll take over the third floor for you."

"No way man," James says, clicking his tongue. "You know I love the third floor. We even got some new toys recently that I want to check out, if you know what I mean."

"Come on," Lance whines, clicking his heel angrily on the floor for emphasis. "Have a little empathy, would you?"

"Don't you mean sympathy?"

"Oh, who cares. I'm just asking you to be nice to me for once."

"No can do, Lance. You know I hate you," James deadpans, voice oozing with sarcasm like puss out of a festering wound. James himself is practically a festering wound. In response, Lance rolls his eyes so hard he swears he achieves Nirvana for a split second. "Look, just go do your job for a few hours, try to avoid them, and then find someone to hook up with for the night. Problem solved without the need to be such a drama queen."

"Yeah, but what if they end up asking me to get them a whole bunch of drinks, or something?" Lance asks. He's whining again, but he can't find himself to care all that much. It's not like he cares all that much what James thinks of him, after all.

"That's what the makeup and wig is for. Just lower your head, don't let them see your face clearly, and bounce as soon as possible You've gotten almost decent at applying your makeup, so that should help."

Lance shoots pitiful eyes at James for awhile longer in the hope that maybe he'll give in. Instead, James returns Lance's look with an unimpressed raised eyebrow before turning and walking away, leaving Lance to huff in defeat before he quietly slinks back onto the main floor at the bartender's insistence.

"Lance, you alright? It's not like you to be so distracted at work," Rolo notes as he places a couple of drinks onto a tray for Lance.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just... preoccupied with some stuff," Lance responds.

"Well, this is the perfect place to forget about all that, isn't it?" Rolo chuckles, pouring even more drinks for Lance to hand out. "Especially with that new couple sitting over there. You don't see a pair like that every day."

"That's for sure," Lance says, and he supposes it's true. He usually only sees Keith three, sometimes four days of the week, after all. Still, he would be a filthy liar if he were to say that Keith and Shiro weren't both absolutely gorgeous, and his mother didn't raise liars.

"Wish _I_ could go and serve their drinks," Rolo sighs. "You really are a lucky guy, you know."

At those words, Lance hatches a simple but brilliant idea. "Oh, but, you know, if you want to and you're not too busy, then you can totally serve them their drinks in my place."

"Are you sure?" Rolo asks, voice light and cordial despite the way his eyes glitter and shine at the proposition. "I know how much you love flirting with some of our patrons, and I know for a fact that those two are textbook your type."

Lance doesn't refute him because, once again, he is a nice, honest boy. At the same time, he'd much rather not have to deal with Keith recognizing him, so he answers with, "Yeah, but I also know that sometimes you want to talk to our customers, too. Except it's harder for you because you actually have a schedule you need to stick to. So, I figured it would be a nice change to let you have more of a chance to talk to them and stuff."

"Thanks Lance. You sure are a sweet kid. I can see why all our patrons adore you so much," Rolo say with a smile before sending Lance off with tray of drinks. He leaves two behind, which Lance assumes are for Shiro and Keith. One looks as if it could be rum or whiskey, while the other has more a fruity mixed drink look to it. Lance briefly wonders which drink is going to who, but he sets that aside when he reaches one of the patrons eagerly awaiting his drink.

"Gyrgan," Lance greets as he sets the drink down, letting the other man lazily run his hand up Lance's leg. Gyrgan's a large man with large, warm hands that always feel nice to the touch. That doesn't change, even with Keith and Shiro's presence looming at the back of his mind. "It's nice to see you again."

"And it's always a pleasure to see you, too," Gyrgan replies, giving Lance's upper thigh of gentle squeeze before pulling his hand away. "That blue dress you have on today looks great on you. It really highlights your eyes."

Lance thanks Gyrgan and spends a few more minutes talking with him before Gyrgan turns his attention back to the man he was kissing earlier, letting Lance scurry around the room to deliver the rest of his drinks. It takes him a little longer than usual with how he plasters himself to the edges of the room in his efforts to avoid Keith and Shiro, but none of the customers seem too upset with it. Their tips are still plentiful, at least.

All the while, Lance keeps glancing over at Keith and Shiro. During classes, Keith never seemed like more than a slightly sullen guy who was much better at psychology than he had any right to be considering the fact that he was an aeronautical engineering major. Here, though, Keith seems so relaxed, eyes half-lidded posture open and sanguine. Something about it makes him look so damn _good_ , even more than usual, which is so fucking unfair. So far, Keith has basically just sat back to casually observe the room, occasionally groping Shiro.

Shiro, predictably, takes plenty of time to grope Keith back. This is the first time Lance has gotten the chance to see Shiro for more than a few minutes, and he's even more attractive than Lance had previously thought. From up-close - or, as close as Lance lets himself get - he can see that Shiro is absolutely ripped. He's bulky, and all of it looks like pure muscle, based on the way his muscles flex underneath his tight shirt and fitted pants. He also looks a bit young to be a sugar daddy, but it figures that Keith would be that kind of lucky bastard capable of snagging himself a rich _and_ hot boyfriend.

If he's being completely honest, even as much as it hurts to be this time around, Lance is a bit jealous of the both of them. They both just looking so fucking good, and together they look even better, but even Lance knows when he's out of his league.

Also, Lance figures it would be for the best if he didn't try to fuck his classmate and his classmate's boyfriend. Probably.

At least Thace is there today, and Lance is already gearing himself up to have a fun romp with him after he hands out another few rounds of drinks. Thace has always been one of Lance's favorites, after all, even if he could be a bit cold sometimes.

Lance is happily collecting his last round of drinks, all proud and pleased with himself for managing to avoid detection for the past three hours, when Rolo slinks up beside him, expression downcast.

"Lance, it was a failure," Rolo sighs, forlornly making more drinks.

"What do you mean?"

Rolo sighs again before turning his sad eyes up to meet Lance's. "The two new hotties over there weren't interested in me."

"Oh, don't worry about it! The next time there's anyone you're interested in, we can do the same thing and try again."

"They were interested in _you_ , though," Rolo continues, and this time he has that tell-tale smirk of his again. "They specifically requested for you to bring them their next drinks."

Lance's heart stutters so bad that it seeps into his voice when he finally manages to reply with a weak, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, they were real adamant about it. They even asked me if they could buy you a drink, too, but I told them that they had to wait until after your shift was over." Rolo waggles his eyebrows at Lance suggestively. "And, if I were you, I would end my shift right after handing them these drinks."

All Lance can manage is a dumb smile as he collects his last tray of drinks. There are a lot less customers to attend to, now that a good number of them have paired up and gone to other floors to partake in other activities. Still, Thace is here. As Lance hands Thace his old-fashioned, Lance briefly considers just not visiting Keith and Shiro at all in favor of leaving immediately with Thace. Except, the last time Lance had pulled a stunt like that, he had gotten an earful from Blaytz afterwards. While Blaytz is generally a laid-back guy, when he gets mad, he gets _pissed_.

For another second, Lance considers almost spraining his ankle, like earlier tonight, but then actually doing it. Then he remembers all the exams and papers he has coming up and tries his best to convince himself that a bit of embarrassment isn't worth having to deal with the mess of missing those assignments.

So, Lance tries to follow James' advice. He keeps his head low and face partially obscured by his long wig as he slowly tip toes over to them. He even pitches his voice higher when he tells them, "Here are your drinks, sirs."

Of course, it's not that easy.

"We've been watching you all night, you know," someone says. Lance can't see exactly who because he still refuses to lift up his head. It doesn't sound like Keith's voice, though, so he can only assume that it's Shiro speaking to him. "We were quite upset once we realized you were serving everyone but us drinks."

"I'm sorry, I thought our bartender would like the chance to mingle with our patrons a bit more," Lance whispers. He's afraid that speaking too loudly will give him away, but it just ends up backfiring with the way Shiro leans in closer to hear him.

"Well, he wasn't bad," Shiro drawls, moving to touch Lance, and _oh_ , it's metal. The sudden cold on Lance's thigh has him instinctively flicking his head up, and there Shiro is. Up close he's somehow even more attractive - chiseled jaw, scar running across his nose, and devilish smile all coming together in an absolutely mouth-watering package. "But I have to say, you are absolutely stunning. It's been a pleasure to look at those legs of yours, even if it was from afar."

Lance blushes hard at the compliment, so smooth and spoken in that rich velvety tone that leaves him weak of the knees and wanting. He can barely breathe with how turned on he is, but he eventually manages a weak, "thank you."

"The greatest thanks we could possibly get in return is your company, you know," Shiro teases. "The bartender told us we could buy you a drink once your shift ends. Do you have any idea when that might be?"

Lance gets ready to respond with an, 'I'm not sure,' but he's interrupted by a sudden, "Oh, he's done enough work for today. He can get off whenever now," from behind him.

Lance whips around to see the offender, and, _of course_ , there's that traitor James, walking past him with a shit-eating grin. Lance would give James hell if he didn't still have Shiro and Keith sitting in front of him, waiting.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Shiro says, and his voice is so soft and sweet that it just hits Lance hard right at his sentimental core, "but we wanted to extend the invitation anyway."

"Oh, well, you see..." Lance stutters, brain short-circuiting and entire body trembling. He wants to say yes so bad, and what would really be the harm in that? he asks himself. But _God_ , he still has to see beautiful Keith and his gorgeous boyfriend outside of this place, out in the real world, and he don't know if he could really handle seeing them again after hooking up with them. The whole point of a club like this is fun, no-strings-attached sex, after all.

He doesn't want that with Keith and Shiro because Lance is a damn fool.

While Lance is still formulating his excuse, Keith suddenly surges forward, laying a firm hand on Lance's hip, which feels so much hotter than it has any right to. "Come on, Lance, it'll be fun, and you look so good. All Shiro and I have talked about tonight is how much we want to make you feel good. Won't you let us?"

Lance's mind completely shuts down for a variety of reasons, and all he can do is stare dumbly at Shiro and Keith. The only things he can properly register are their touches, one on his thigh and the other and his hip, and they're both even more intense now with how hyper-focused Lance is.

Finally, Lance manages to break himself out of his reverie to croak out, "How did you know?"

"It's the way you walk," Keith replies bluntly, as if it makes any sense.

"The way I walk?"

"You know. The way you walk with a bit of a skip combined with a little sway of your hips."

Lance does not know because he has never heard anyone else say anything remotely similar, and he's never taken the time to examine his own walk. He hadn't imagined that anyone ever had.

Keith simply takes Lance's baffled silence as an invitation to continue talking. "It was nice to see your legs not in those jeans of yours for once. They're fucking gorgeous, so long and lean. They would look so good wrapped around me, or Shiro, as we fuck you." He slowly slides his hand up from Lance's hip to his waist, and Lance can't even try to stop the soft moan that dives out of his mouth.

"And I can't look away from the way this dress highlights your tiny little waist. I bet Shiro could wrap his hands completely around your waist so easy. He'd be able to lift you up like a little rag doll before throwing you around all he likes, and you'd be completely helpless." Keith stops to look up at Lance with smoldering eyes, tongue slowly roving across his lips, and, from the corner of his eyes, Lance can see Shiro palming at his clothed dick with his gaze locked onto Lance's face.

"Wouldn't you like that?"

The whole thing is just too much, and Lance knows that his own erection is painfully obvious through the thin silk of his dress. It feels like the room is spinning, even though he's had nothing to drink, and he has to sit down to steady himself.

Keith and Shiro both welcome him easily. Keith pulls Lance down so he's sprawled across both of their laps. Their hands move all over him, and how in the world does Lance feel so touch-starved? He keens, reaching his own hands upwards for _something_ , and he ends up being met with a handful of Keith's ridiculous mullet that actually looks ridiculously good. The inside of Keith's mouth is bitter, and, distantly, Lance concludes that Keith must've been the one with the rum or whiskey or whatever.

Of course, Lance isn't able to think about much else once their kiss deepens. Vaguely, Lance can feel someone removing his wig and cap, and part of him wants to be offended - because dammit that's a nice wig - but the fingers running through his hair feel too good. Everything feels even better when a large, deft hand works its way up his dress to fondle with Lance's dick under his underwear.

Full-frontal nudity isn't allowed on the main floor, but there are no rules against some under-clothes groping, which Lance is immensely grateful for.

Someone presses his body down against Lance's, and the weight is both a blessing and a hindrance. Lance loves the way it feels, the push and crush, the way his breath catches because of it, slightly unsteady and a bit labored, but he also wants to be able to touch back. Though, in the end, Shiro and Keith do enough touching to satisfy him.

Keith is still kissing Lance, tongue moving everywhere and hands fisted tightly in Lance's hair to manipulate Lance's head as he pleases, so the person spreading Lance's legs wide while planting wet kisses up and down Lance's thighs must be Shiro. Not only does Shiro kiss, but he also licks and sucks what will most likely become hickeys all over Lance's inner thighs before lazily tongueing at Lance's cock over his underwear. It's not enough, but it's so much, and Lance moans into Keith's mouth at the feeling.

"They should've given you nicer underwear," Lance can faintly hear Shiro saying from where he's mouthing at Lance's embarrassingly wet dick. "And some pretty thigh-high socks. You would've looked so good in that."

Lance just moans again in response, the same time that Keith, too, moans. "Fuck, they missed out on not giving you some lace thigh-highs to wear. But that's ok, we can buy you some, and we can buy you all the prettiest lingerie," Keith growls, moving his attention over to lavishing Lance's neck with kisses and even more hickeys. "We'll dress you up so pretty and have you show it all off to us before we watch you strip it off so sweet and slow for us, yeah? You're such a pretty little thing, it's going to be amazing."

Lance whines and mewls some more because it's so hard to do much more. Lance has been in threesomes before, but he's never been this pampered before, and it's hard to concentrate with all the licks, pets, and sucks he's constantly getting.

Especially when neither Keith nor Shiro stop whispering such sinful yet delightful things.

"I've seen the way you look at me, you know," Keith breathes into Lance's ear, low and guttural. "It was so cute, seeing you watch me so shyly. I tried to let you know that it was ok to talk to me, but you never got the hint."

"And how exactly did you try to get that message across?" Lance growls, because he certainly does not remember anything of the sort.

"I sat beside you and told you we could study together plenty of times."

Lance snorts so hard he chokes, and it kinda ruins the mood a bit. "Fuck you, that is no indication of anything you asshole."

Keith draws back slightly, brows furrowed, but Shiro is still there to reign the mood back in by laughing the whole thing off. "Don't worry about it. Keith has a bit of trouble expressing his feeling sometimes."

Keith snorts before resuming his mission of turning Lance's entire neck purple. "Well, at least we're here now. Say, Lance, how about letting us fuck you in front of everyone else here? That's what the third floor is for, right? We'd love to use some new toys on you, show you off to everyone else here. I bet they'd be so fucking jealous to see us with the prettiest boy that's ever passed through this building."

Shiro hums his approval, and the vibrations go straight through Lance's cock up to the back of his eyes. "Bet they'd all ask if they could join us, but we'd never let them. We're greedy, you know, gotta keep someone as pretty as you all to ourselves."

Lance is sure that he's never been called pretty this many times his entire life, much less in one night. Each compliment fuels his arousal even more, and he's a whining, wet, and desperate mess by the end of it all. He does want it, to be fucked in front of all those people so rough until he can't see straight, but not tonight. He's already beyond overwhelmed as it is, and he also kinda doesn't want everyone else there to bear witness to how attached Lance has already let himself become to Shiro and Keith.

So, Lance eventually manages to say, "No, no other people. Just the rooms on the second floor."

Lance hears no arguments. Instead, he just hears some shuffling, is jostled a bit by Shiro and Keith standing up, and then briefly panics at the idea of them being so disappointed with Lance for not wanting to partake in public sex that they decided to go and find someone else more willing instead.

However, all of his fears are appeased when he's suddenly picked up and thrown over someone's, presumably Shiro's, shoulder like a rag doll, just like Keith had described earlier. The sudden movement is disorienting, but something about the whirling around him is so nice and hot with the way it leaves Lance so much at the mercy of another person.

And he wants it. He wants to be tossed around, played with, to play, to just _feel_ and be taken care of just like they promised they would. He wants it so bad it hurts, despite the fact that it'll just be for tonight, but he needs it anyway.

During their trip of the stairs, Lance's vision stabilizes enough that he can see Keith walking behind them, eyes locked on Lance's. "They were all watching you down there. Your dress is so short that your perky little ass was hanging out for everyone to see, and they couldn't stop looking at it. Not that I blame them, of course."

"Jesus, Keith," Lance says breathlessly. "I never knew you were such a hornball."

Keith laughs before stroking up the side of Lance's face to bury his fingers in Lance's hair once more. "How could I not be when you look so good and fuckable?"

"But they don't get to touch you," Shiro cuts in, readjusting his grip on Lance. The subsequent bounce has Lance moaning, straining cock brushing up against the firm muscles of Shiro's arm. "Only we get to fuck you, pamper you, make you feel good tonight, and we're going to make you feel _so_ good."

"Yes, yes, please. Please make me feel good," Lance whimpers. He feels like he's going insane, already on the verge of coming even though he's barely been touched, but who could blame him when two of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen were being so good to him? It's so amazing that he nearly starts bawling where he is, thrown over Shiro's shoulder like a pile of logs.

Thankfully, they reach a vacant room before Lance has a chance to. Shiro tosses Lance down onto the bed roughly, pushing his body down against Lance's before Lance even has a chance to bounce. He's heavier than Keith, as Lance had expected, and Lance can feel every flex of his muscles so clearly that his dick drips even more.

"Please," Lance begs, pawing up at Shiro's shirt, beyond desperate to finally feel some skin. "Please, _please_ , touch me, touch me more."

Shiro is quick to remove his own clothes, and Lance faintly registers Keith doing the same thing. On the other hand, he's gentler with Lance, opting to instead slowly undo the strings holding Lance's dress in the back before carefully slipping it off over Lance's head. Lance appreciates it because the cost of replacing that dress would fall onto him, but he's also unbearably needy that he almost feels like he's being mocked.

That's resolved soon enough once his dress is finally off. Keith immediately snakes his way underneath Shiro to pull Lance's underwear off so he can sink his mouth around Lance's dick.

"Oh, fuck," Lance moans. He feels so out of control of himself, and he can't stop the way his hips jerk up so he can bury himself deeper into the heat of Keith's mouth. Keith takes it without complaint, though, as Shiro sits back to watch the scene in front of him, idly tugging at his own cock.

Lance discovers that Keith is absolutely amazing at sucking dick. He's a pro at alternating between sucking and licking, somehow always at the exact right time, and the pressure he maintains is perfection. He's also just so enthusiastic the whole time, head bobbing in time with Lance's little thrusts, and the slurping and popping sounds that result are just too fucking hot.

Lance is a polite guy, so of course he makes sure to let Keith know just how much he's enjoying it with several loud moans and whimpers, panting curses, and harsh tugs of Keith's hair. Some of those are occasionally derailed, however, when Shiro leans down to kiss Lance.

Shiro's kisses involve a little less tongue than Keith's, but they're just as passionate and even more relentless. They go deep, then somehow even deeper, and Lance loses himself in it, in _Shiro_ , so quickly it would be intimidating if it wasn't so amazing. After awhile, Lace is able to resume his heavy moaning when Shiro decides to kiss and suckle his way across Lance's collarbones, finally pressing some of his toned chest against Lance's.

"I wish you could see yourself," Shiro whispers in between kissing into Lance's skin. The way his breath gusts against Lance's body rile up goosebumps despite the fact that Lance is burning so hot he could pass out. "You're so beautiful, I can hardly stand it. We were so worried before you came over that we wouldn't get a chance to speak to you today, that all we'd have the chance to do is watch you and then pretend you were with us after we left."

"Oh," Lance gasps because he doesn't know what else to say. Even their most loyal customers who adored Lance had never told him anything like that. Once again, Lance just about cries, but he holds it back, determined not to ruin what might be one of the best nights of his life.

In the end, it doesn't take Lance long to feel his orgasm approaching. "Keith," he groans, using the hand in Keith's hair to try to push him away, "I'm gonna come."

Despite Lance's best efforts, Keith doesn't budge at all, In fact, Lance swears that Keith takes Lance in even deeper because, suddenly, Keith's nose is brushing against his abdomen, and Lance finally comes at the feeling of Keith's throat around the tip of his cock swallowing him down.

Lance throws his head back as he _wails_ , body trembling and sunburst flashes of white encroaching across his vision from corner to corner. The only things grounding him until he floats back down the Earth are the feelings of Keith and Shiro's hands and lips moving all over him. Even then, he's still a half-formed, bleary-eyed impression of a person several minutes later.

"Good, I take it?" Keith asks, self-satisfied smirk gracing his red-tinged lips. Shiro's still pampering Lance just like he had claimed, flicking his tongue over Lance's nipples so expertly that Lance has to let out a handful of heady whines before he can respond.

"You know it was," Lance grumbles once there's finally air and not pure pleasure filtering through his lungs.

"Yeah, but I'd still like to hear how much you liked it," Keith purrs, crawling over to bury his nose into Lance's neck. Now Shiro is the one at the base of the bed, slowly yet purposefully kneading his hands up Lance's thighs. Not only is the massage relaxing, it's also serving to revitalize Lance's arousal far faster than he had thought possible. Though, he supposes anything regarding being ridiculously turned on is possible with these two.

"It was great," Lance says, breath hitching at the feeling of Keith absentmindedly running his fingers up and down Lance's abdomen. "So good. Honestly, one of the best blowjobs I've ever gotten. Who would've guessed that you'd really end up being amazing at everything?"

Keith glances up at Lance and smiles at him, and it's different and breathtaking. It's a real smile, nothing forced or awkward, not a smirk or sly grin, just a smile, and it makes Keith look so good. Lance wonders why he's never seen it before.

"I'm glad," Keith says with that sweet smile on his face again, and it almost distracts Lance from the feeling of Shiro's big hand around Lance's already hard again dick.

But it doesn't entirely. Lance lets out a sharp hiss at the sensation, bucking his hips up again to feel more of it.

"How do you want to be fucked?" Shiro asks, leaning back over Lance, eyes dark and voice pure seduction. "Do you want to be fucked missionary or doggy-style? Or maybe you'd like to ride one of us. You can even have both of us fuck you tonight, if you want. We'll do whatever you want, pretty little thing. You deserve it."

And Lance is back to being unbelievable turned on and needy. All of the options are too tempting for him to properly sort through, so Lance settles on a wanton keen that he hopes one of them is able to decipher. Shiro's answer is an amused chuckle, and Keith settles for running his fingers through Lance's hair again.

"Come on, we want to hear it," Shiro breathes, and, _God_ , Lance loves it more than he thought he would, loves the subtle command that drifts on the breeze of Shiro's words. "Say it."

"I want," Lance begins, but he can't keep it going for long. His voice peters out as he swallows harshly. His hands latch onto the nearest things for purchase, which happen to Shiro's prosthetic arm and one of Keith's ankles. The contrast between warm flesh and cool metal is calming, and Lance uses the feel of them to continue speaking. "I want both of you to fuck me. But, ah, not at the same time. I don't - I don't think I'm ready for that."

"And exactly how do you want each of us to fuck you?" Shiro asks, pressing on quickly without giving Lance any moment to rest, and it drives Lance crazy in the absolute best way possible, revving his libido up to far beyond what he used to consider maximum. "We can't make you feel as good as we want to if we don't know what you want."

Lance takes a few moments to think it over because he wants this whole experience to be as good as it'll get. Lance doesn't know all that much about Keith or Shiro, but he does know that he loves the feeling of Shiro's body pressed down against his own and the way Keith is naturally inclined to play with his hair.

"I want you to fuck me normally - missionary, you know," Lance finally answers, looking at Shiro shyly. "And I want Keith to give it me to doggy-style." He feels so awkward saying it out loud, but the immensely pleased look Shiro gives Lance is so handsome and inviting that Lance doesn't even care anymore.

Keith, too, seems satisfied based on the way he growls out, "Oh, I'll give it to you alright."

Lance is already fully hard again, and he's already beyond desperate to have one of them, and then the other, inside him. He reaches over to Shiro first, partly because he is the closest, but even more so because he's been eyeing Shiro's impressive erection for awhile now, and he lets out a moan at the sight of it. Shiro's _big_ , endowed with a good length and even better thickness, and the way his dick bobs as he inches closer has Lance's mouth watering with anticipation.

And the press of Shiro's hefty weight down on Lance as he leans down to kiss him is just as amazing as he had remembered and even more so now that there's nothing to stop Shiro from just stretching himself out entirely over Lance. Lance pulls Shiro down even further and melts into the kiss.

That is, he does until he starts to feel Shiro's dick grinding down against his own with a ferocity that leaves Lance feeling like an incorporeal mess, just a pile of free-floating nerves fueled by desire. He doesn't even notice the way the bed shifts from Keith's departure until he returns with a bottle of lube and a hand that smooths its way warmly down Lance's face.

"I'm gonna start opening you up now, ok?" Shiro says. His voice is oh-so buttered caramel smooth, and it makes Lance feel heavy, as if he's drowning in it. But it's a nice feeling.

"Yes, please, please do it," Lance groans. He misses the feeling of Shiro's chest hovering over his own as Shiro sits back to apply a generous amount of lube, but at least it gives Lance a chance to lean up on his elbows to watch the show. He feels like he had been so out of it up to that point that he should finally start making an effort of actually watching what Keith and Shiro are doing.

He's gotta make the memory last, after all.

Shiro slicks up his flesh fingers with even more lube before gently circling them around Lance's opening. Lance definitely appreciates the sentiment of going slow, but he's so wildly horny and impatient that he snaps his hips downward to give Shiro the message that, 'yes, yes, that's great and all, but please get on with it or I might just combust'. Keith snorts from where he sits beside them, idly tugging on his own dick as he watches. Shiro, too, lets out a small amused huff before carefully inserting a finger.

And, _fuck_ , just like the rest of him, Shiro's finger is thick. Even just one feels better than it has any right to, and, when Shiro eventually adds in a second one, Lance is already gasping and keening as Shiro scissors his fingers in Lance. Lance is unfairly sensitive considering how recently he had just come, but his legs are already quivering. It's all made even worse when Shiro adds in a third finger, and Lance is afraid that he won't even last before Shiro gets a chance to properly fuck him.

Thankfully, Shiro is able to sense as much. At least, Lance assumes he does based on how he fingers Lance as efficiently as possible so he can start pressing his dick against Lance's opening sooner than later. A small part of Lance becomes disappointed at the feeling of rubber rubbing against his ass, especially because he knows that all patrons are required to submit regular STI results, but he gets it.

Not to mention, the slide of Shiro's dick inside of him still feels amazing regardless. The stretch is mouth-watering, and Shiro goes so _deep_ that Lance can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Good tears, that is.

Shiro, unfortunately, doesn't know that, so his eyes widen at the sight as he stills, prepared to pull out. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. Are you hurt? You don't have to push yourself," he breathes out frantically.

Lance is the frantic one, though, as he grabs into Shiro's arms in an attempt to prevent him from leaving. "No, no, it's nothing bad. It's just so fucking good."

Shiro still looks down at Lance with shock for a split second before it transforms into content smugness. That wickedly attractive expression, coupled with the way Shiro resumes pressing into Lance, is almost more than he can take. When Shiro is fully inside Lance, Lance feels full in a way that he's never felt before, and he absolutely loves it. He moans, groans, purrs, and mewls at the feeling, once again pulling Shiro closer to him by both wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and his legs around Shiro's waist, reveling in the feeling of Shiro's warmth flush against him. Shiro welcomes it greedily, crashing his lips into Lance's once more at the same time he pushes into Lance with a particularly hard thrust.

"Oh, there it is," Lance hears Keith hiss, and Lance can vaguely feel the bed shift and tilt around him. "Those beautiful, long legs wrapped around Shiro so nicely. I knew they'd look amazing."

Lance whines in between kissing Shiro before letting out full-blown screaming moans as Shiro begins to properly thrust into Lance. Lance is already so close, and he likes to think that Shiro is, too, based on how erratic his thrusts are. They just feel so amazing, hitting Lance in all the right spots, some of which he didn't even know existed, and Shiro is pressed so tight that the slide of his abdomen against Lance's dick has Lance spinning and seeing stars. The way the bed posts rattle around them is just an added bonus.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Lance," Shiro grunts, leaning his head down to suck on Lance's neck. "So fucking tight and sweet. You move with me so well; you're a fucking _gift_."

"Yes, yes, so good," Lance whimpers back. "You feel so good inside me. So fucking good." He wishes he could be like Keith and Shiro, saying all the hottest words that go straight to their dicks the way they do for Lance, but his eyes are rolling too far back from pleasure for him to come up with anything better.

In the end, Lance doesn't last long at all. He arches his back hard when he comes, but Shiro's too heavy and solid to let Lance's body come off the bed more than an inch. Lance likes it better that way, though, likes feeling caged held down. Shiro comes soon afterwards, getting in a handful of frenzied thrusts before coming with a roar and half-collapsing on top of Lance.

Panting, Lance slowly grabs ahold of Shiro's arm and tilts his face into the juncture of Shiro's neck. He smells like sweaty flesh and sex, predictably, but there's also a waft of heady musk that Lance can't get enough of. Still, Shiro eventually draws himself away, leaving Lance with only his side to cuddle into. Regardless, it's still comfortable and strangely familiar.

"Hey, now, don't fall asleep just yet." Slowly, Lance turns his head to where Keith is sitting, dick still in hand and eyes glinting hungrily. "I'm still here, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Give a guy a break, won't you? I'm just a guy; there's only so much I can take," Lance grumbles. He's sure that, with some more prodding and hair pulling, he'll be raring to go soon enough, but, before then, he needs some time to start seeing straight again.

Keith scoffs and walks away briefly. When he returns, he has two cool water bottles in hand. Lance drinks his up greedily. Lance has never felt so simultaneously worn out yet excited before, even after other intense sex sessions, and it's almost sad how nothing else will be able to compare.

Either way, he's determined to enjoy this night, especially at the feeling of Keith's tongue licking off the cum splattered over Lance before toying with his cock once more.

"Please, Keith, give me a break." Lance groans half-heartedly, throwing his head back in a combination of exhaustion and arousal. Lance has also never recovered so quickly after an orgasm, but he's grateful for it.

Shiro chuckles as he makes himself comfortable for the show, laying on his side with his head propped up by one of his hands. Keith, too, huffs out a laugh, and the vibrations of it have Lance curling his toes wantonly.

"So you want me to fuck you from behind, huh?" Keith asks, pulling his head away from Lance's crotch. "What did you have in mind for that?"

"I want you to pull my hair," Lance says, finally level-headed enough to throw in some - hopefully - sexy talk of his own, "and I want you to fuck into me so hard that my ass is red from the way your hips hit it."

Lance can hear Keith growl, and suddenly he's being lifted off the bed. Keith may not be as muscular as Shiro, but he's still strong enough to manhandle Lance around a bit; Keith hauls Lance up before quickly spinning Lance around and pushing his head down so Lance's ass is high in the air. Quickly, Keith laces his fingers in Lance's hair and gives it a sharp tug. Lance whimpers at the feeling, so, so pleased.

"That good?" Keith asks breathlessly. "Not too hard?"

"That's perfect," Lance answers. He pushes his ass up even further, and is greeted with the feeling of Keith's poor, neglected cock against the crack of his ass.

Keith's hand leaves Lance hair for a moment, presumably to roll on a condom, because Keith is eagerly pressing the tip of his dick against Lance's opening by the time his hand returns. His grip on both Lance's hair and his hip is firm, holding Lance steady as he pushes in slowly. Keith's not as big as Shiro, but he feels just as good, especially with the way his dick curves right into one of Lance's especially sensitive spots.

And Lance is so fucking grateful for the fact that he's already well-prepared and open for the way it lets Keith just _pound_ into him with abandon. Just like Lance had requested, Keith snaps his hips into him almost punishingly. The slap of his hips against Lance's ass is loud with just the right amount of sting to leave Lance a shaking mess once more. Coupled with the way Keith tugs at Lance's hair, Lance is beyond blissed out within moments, incapable of doing much more than moan and enjoy the ride.

"You two have to tell each other how much you like it." Shiro's voice floats over Lance, light but so commanding. "Let the other know how good he's doing. It's only polite."

"Lance, you're so fucking tight," Keith growls, graveled voice creeping closer and closer as he presses his chest down against Lance's back. He also snakes his hand from Lance's hip to his cock, giving it quick tugs with each snap of his wrist. "Even after taking Shiro you're like a goddamn vice grip around my dick. I can't get enough of it."

Lance screams at a well-aimed thrust before he replies with an unsteady breath. "Keith, you're amazing. It's so much, I can't... I can't - "

Lance doesn't get the chance to finish before he's coming again. It's so intense that he loses his balance, only capable of staying somewhat upright as Keith steadies him by wrapping an arm around Lance's waist. Seconds later, Keith is also coming. He leans back, pulling Lance up with him as he does so, giving Lance a clear view of Shiro jerking himself off. Shiro, too, comes again, and it splatter across Lance's crotch, warm and welcomed.

He tries to stop himself, but Lance ends up toppling down on top of Keith anyway. Keith lets out a small grunt in response, but doesn't seem too displeased otherwise. Shiro slowly scooches over to them, scooping up his and Lance's cum off of Lance to push it against Lance's lips. Lance graciously accepts. It tastes salty and a touch bitter, but not that bad at all.

After Lance licks away the rest of their cum from his fingers, Shiro slowly gets off the bed to pad into the en suite bathroom before returning with a large, damp washcloth. He gently wipes away Lance's entrance and abdomen as Keith retrieves more water for the three of them. Suddenly, Lance is absolutely exhausted, and he wants nothing more than to just pass out. He doesn't, though, instead opting to finish the bottle of water Keith offers him before pushing himself off the bed, only to be stopped by Keith.

"Where are you going?" Keith asks, brows furrowed. "We're allowed to spend the night here, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah," Lance says, "but I figured you two might like to have some time to rest by yourselves and stuff." Most couples Lance slept with didn't exactly like him actually _sleeping_ with them afterwards, after all.

"Nonsense," and it's Shiro speaking this time, also pulling Lance back down. "Stay. You're probably exhausted, anyway."

Lance knows he should probably argue more, but he really is just so damn tired, and Keith and Shiro are so warm and comfortable. So, he settles back down onto the bed instead. Keith and Shiro sandwich him, laying on either side of him, and Lance drifts to sleep so quickly, enveloped by their heat, that he doesn't even remember falling asleep.

When he wakes up, though, it's sudden and a bit disorienting. The room is dark, and it takes a while for Lance's eyes to adjust. When they do, he sees that Shiro and Keith are both still dead asleep.

Good.

As quietly as possible, Lance slithers his way out of bed. It's a bit of a hassle, considering the fact that he's the one in the middle and how Keith is apparently even more of a octopus in sleep than Lance is, but he eventually manages to reach the floor. He tiptoes around the room to collect his dress and shoes before sneaking out of the room naked because he doesn't have to worry about decency. It's a sex club, after all.

One of the guards on duty just gives Lance a curt nod as Lance passes him on his way to his locker. His phone tells him that it's not even six yet, and Lance's entire being runs on pure adrenaline on his way back to his apartment. Once he finally gets home, Lance barely makes it to his bed before passing out once more, wondering how he's going to manage facing Keith and Shiro again in the real world after all this.

**Author's Note:**

> poor lance doesn't know it when people actually for reals like him :'(
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think!! this is probably the longest sex scene i've ever written, and i hope it's a good one haha
> 
> i anticipate at least one sequel for this, so be on the look out for that, too, if you're interested!
> 
> if you want to talk to me or are interested in a writing commission, you can find me on [tumblr](https://fever-d-dreams.tumblr.com)


End file.
